1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral apparatus and method of construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Traditional games consoles utilise a number of peripheral devices that are held or otherwise interacted with by a user, including for example the Sony® SIX-AXIS handheld game controller, the PlayStation Move® controller, and for 3D games a wide range of 3D glasses (active shutter glasses) or next-generation virtual reality headsets, such as the Sony HMZ-T1 personal 3D viewer.
These peripheral devices generally need to be ergonomically comfortable for the user, but also need to be mass produced. Consequently some may have adjustable fittings (such as the headset) but others do not, relying on the user to adapt to the control layout. This is generally possible, but may not be easy for small children or people with large hands.
Consequently there is a need to improve the ergonomics of peripheral devices for video games control and viewing.
The present invention aims to address or mitigate the above need.